


Pulp Fiction on the Beach

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pulp Fiction Punch Line, Anal Sex, Chinese Language, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 沙滩上的低俗小说





	1. The Bunny Man

**Author's Note:**

> 老物AO3存档。

这幢屹立在沙滩上的木屋半新不旧，位置不上不下，处在公路和海水之间。它放弃了多数来去匆匆的过客，更多地获得了徜徉在日光下的驻足者的青睐。木屋里有座马蹄形的吧台，四盏吊灯，桌椅零零散散，食物只卖热狗和三明治，酒水倒是种类繁多到数都数不过来。屋子三面还凿了排四四方方的窗框，没镶玻璃，好让海风不受拘束地来去自如。

 **南瓜 &兔子**，是这所木屋的名字。而那个经营酒馆的统治者正是我——Charles Xavier，宇宙的主人。

除此之外，我还拥有一台复古留声机，七百张黑胶唱片，两辆载货车，一辆摩托艇，一位总是不听指挥的服务小妹Darkholme小姐。不过最重要的，还要数我的看家本领——那些摆满了酒柜的瓶瓶罐罐。它们正是我调制酒水的秘密魔法，绝不外传。可是这些宝物却时常让我感到痛心不已，毕竟我才二十六岁，就怀揣着它们挤入了豪的行列。

我时常幻想能够甩开这些身外之物，逃离这里——倒不是说这儿不好，事实上，这间酒馆棒极了，我爱它爱得死去活来。但是我仍然需要一个能够同我分享的人。他可以分享我的智慧，分享我的事业，分享我的作品，分享我的舌头跟大腿——不我的意思是，一个愿意在虔诚地品尝我调制的酒之后同我沙滩共舞的人。

所以到了每年固定时节，海岸人烟稀少的时候，我就会暂时离开海滩——在幻想着游泳游到奥尔良的同时驾车搬回圣地亚哥的公寓里。看在上帝的份上，这里去年甚至被见鬼的暴风雪肆虐了半个月，我的木屋几乎面目全非。在那之后我不得不雇了个小团队，把它重新整修了一番。尽管我当时基本上就是杵在一旁令人厌恶地指手画脚，完工以后却感觉比那几个工人还要劳心费力背痛腰酸。而这项工程也花费了我一笔不小的积蓄，不过我可不在乎那个，我走路时都跟金子似的“闪”煞旁人，浑身都是钱。

凭良心讲，我真以为我的人生会像现在这样继续过一辈子，我可以调点小酒，吹吹海风，悠闲地躺到屋顶看星星或者嚼着口香糖撸一撸管。但我没想到的是，我的生活居然真的在某个时刻出现了转机。直到现在，我只要一回忆起与他相见的场面，还是会激动到浑身打颤。

那是一个暮色苍茫的黄昏。像往常一样，我度过了繁忙的一天，终于得以在客流递减之后，坐到吧台后边的高脚凳上走了会儿神。这时候没人会来打扰我，因为海滩上的所有熟客都知道这是我每日例行的梦幻之旅——那个事关我从西海岸游到奥尔良的重要美梦；而Darkholme小姐会一律把不知情的“新手们”拦在吧台之前，或者直接赶出去，这取决于她的心情美好程度。

但是那天有点非同寻常，我才刚刚游到日本海，就听到了一声炸雷似的低吼，把我吓了一大跳，差点从凳子里蹦起来。我下意识地扭过头，拨开眼前的重重海藻循声望去，霎时与一双深邃幽亮的眼睛四目相对。

那双眼睛微睁，形状精雕细琢得优美，棱角编织着斑驳的细纹，颜色却比我的海藻还要绿得惊人。

我顿时就被击中了——十环——沉溺其中，心脏一瞬间膨胀在胸口令我呼吸困难。但我慢慢找回了理智掩盖我的失态，因为我从那人脸上捕捉到了震惊的神色。我敢肯定自己刚刚又在不经意间流露出了Darkholme小姐经常形容的痴傻表情。无论如何，我平心静气，简单地清清喉咙打了声招呼，问他需要什么。他的表情也很快恢复了常态，嘴里含糊不清地朝我咕哝起来。可是就在我满足了他的要求之后，他却再也没有向我开过口。我这时才发现Darkholme小姐不知道在什么时候没了人影，不过我才不担心，这又不是第一次，十有八九她又偷跑去跟她的小男友窝到肮脏的后座上玩起了车震。

我坐回高脚凳上，心安理得地注视着坐在吧台前的男人。虽然他根本没有回望我一眼，几根攥着酒杯的修长手指和紧抿的嘴唇却暴露了他的确非常在意我的视线。我得意极了，忍不住撩着鬓角的发卷站起身重又走到了他跟前，然后我伸展开右手臂放松地撑住吧台，左手托腮，身子前倾微笑得人畜无害。

“第一次来？”我说，男人在听到我说的话后似乎有点紧张，喉结上下滚动了一番。

“怎么？”

“生面孔，以前没在这儿见过你。不过说来奇怪，我倒觉得跟你似曾相识。你打哪儿来？”

“……内华达。”

“噢！是什么风把你吹到这儿来？” 

“一些生意上的小事。”

“这样……不过我保证你待在这里绝不会后悔——沙滩，海水，阳光，哪一样都会叫你流连忘返。”

“我们那儿可不缺阳光。”

听完这话我咬着嘴唇咯咯笑出了声，而他显然是被我感染了，一直紧绷的嘴角居然慢慢扯出了一个笑容，这更加令我感到了心情愉悦。然后我就像个关不上的话匣子，全情投入地跟他聊个没完。他说话显然没有我快，经常会在迟疑地思考之后再作答我连珠炮似的问题；眼神也有些躲避，总是不愿自然地直视我的双眼。我越来越笃定他也跟我一样坠入了爱河。然后这种推测，就在另一位顾客前来付账的时候，进一步地得到了我的证实——我拉开抽屉找钱，抬起头时，竟然意外发觉他正在趁我不注意的时候目不转睛地瞧着我。被我发现之后，他又极其缓慢地咧开了嘴角，给了我一个真正的笑容。我顿时感到浑身滚烫，羞涩地半垂下头不停眨眼。

就是今晚，我想，终于能够真枪实弹地同心爱的人躺到床上大干一场。我口干舌燥地舔了舔唇，把钱递给被我晾在一边的顾客之后磨磨蹭蹭地合上抽屉，暗示性十足地瞥了他一眼，等待着他向我开口。

可他并没有按常理出牌。我十分惊讶，但我只是欲言又止，傻望着他搁下酒杯紧盯着我站了起来。然后他把钞票放在台面上，露出了一个更大的笑容。那有点吓人了，他的牙齿看起来都能直接把我的脖子咬断。

“你可以留着零钱。”他说，然后转身走向了门外。

“你不打算——你明天还会来吗？”我立刻慌了，大声冲他喊道，差点咬到自己的舌头。然后他的身形略微一顿，扭过头再度盯着我，用磁铁一般的嗓音舔舐着我的皮肤。

“当然，我还要在这儿待很长一段时间。”

他说完就慢慢消失在了我的视野中，让我整个夜晚怅然若失，百转千回，站在浴室里回忆着那双绿眼睛疯狂自慰。而等我得到孤独的满足，瘫到床上之后，才赫然想起，整个晚上自己说了太多废话，却愚蠢至极地忘记了询问他的名字。

 

所幸的是，他在第二天日落黄昏时分如约而至，而我已经等得像个热锅上的蚂蚁一般。

他跟昨天一样，头戴牛仔帽，身着花衬衫，火辣的像个模特，我问什么他便答什么，话仍不算多。尽管如此，我也万分满足，因为我已经如愿以偿地得知了他的名字。

“Erik。”

他自称道。而我意味深长地收紧舌头，在尾音消弭的瞬间，用唇齿弹奏着那处最为性感的音节。他听到后不免眨了下眼，起伏的胸膛不自在地诉说着拥我入怀的强烈渴望。

我们很快就建立起了友谊，虽然跟我最初设想的不太一样，他似乎是更倾向于事先培养感情的类型。这跟他帅气的外表很不相符，而且我得承认，我早就注意到了那根沉睡在他裤裆里的玩意儿，虽然我真的十分抵触把它吞进屁股的不雅行为。但是它的尺寸那么夸张，连沙滩裤都遮不住，放着不用简直是暴殄天物。与此同时，我进一步地了解到，他每次来都开着一辆刷着樱桃红亮漆的老福特皮卡车；总是跟主动同他搭讪的、穿着暴露的女人们兴致缺缺，宁愿和我品酒交谈；但我猜他最钟意的，还是在太阳彻底沉落到水平线下之后，叼着纸烟漫步沙滩。 

我们度过了极为浪漫的一个月。他喜欢听我讲故事，多数是只关于我自己的那些；他喜欢在我的带领下，放空心思肆意游走；他喜欢听从我的指导，站在吧台后边学我调酒，而我也早把Xavier家族那些不能外传的狗屁教条抛到了脑后，眼里只有他在举手投足之间，展露出的强壮的手臂肌肉。

我在漫长的等待中逐渐望眼欲穿，疑惑不解。他看向我的眼神明明总是饱含炽烈、好奇、真挚的情感，却总是带着迟疑在关键时刻停滞不前，把我推到一边。这简直让我沮丧到了极点。我已经二十六岁了，我不知道问题是不是一直以来都出在我身上，我只想要大哭一场，甚至产生了永远都没机会和人上床的绝望感。而这灭顶的挫败感终于在那个晚上全数爆发。

身为一名调酒师，那是我生平第一次喝多了酒，醉得意识懵懂，好借酒壮胆。然后我鼓足勇气拽着他爬上了他的皮卡后箱，在留声机的吟哦中，在脑海中幻想着同他颠簸翻滚的时候，大叫一声埋到他怀里扭得像乌玛瑟曼。

然后第二天，我衣衫整齐地趴在吧台前醒来，头痛欲裂，一个人，对着镜子找遍了全身也没发现半个吻痕，而他也再没有出现。我只好彻底变成了春心已死的少女，在Darkholme小姐无情的嘲笑中从此一蹶不振。

我以为这就是故事的全部。

 

直到那天傍晚，那一天——在他消失了整整三日之后，他再次出现在了我的面前。

不是日落，而是等到顾客散尽，即将闭店，漫天星辰眨眼的时候。他突然戴着牛仔帽，穿着花衬衫和沙滩裤，推开了玻璃门径直向我走来。他的面容看起来和我一样憔悴，满头大汗，嘴角干裂，然后他神色不安地把手掌伸进了裤袋里，想要掏出什么东西。

我顿时泪水盈满眼眶，简直不敢置信在等待了足足一个月之后

——他终于下定决心要送我一枚钻戒！

我崩溃地捂住了嘴，在天旋地转的期待里瞪大了双眼，好像往心里揣了只兔子一样七上八下。然后他慢慢抬起手臂，第一次主动开口同我讲话，他的嗓音是那么的干涩邪恶又低沉，点燃了我满身的血液。

 

“把钱全部交出来！”

——他用枪指着我说道。


	2. The Honey Man

当头顶的日光渐渐被我抛向脑后，只能于心不甘地拖着条明艳的赤尾沉默尾随时，躁动的引擎声已经陪伴了我将近五个小时。我没敢打开收音机，那把黑色的手枪也还静静地躺在座椅边角，时刻提醒着我不久前发生的一切。我的经历可说不上光彩，现在的我大概只是个亡命天涯的杀人犯。

我父亲一早死在了越战里，母亲带着我撑了没几年，就留下了一张字条和项链，跟着另外一个男人远走高飞了。我的命运可想而知，十多岁就混进了附近街区的不良组织，虽然没有杀人放火，打家劫舍的事情却也没少干。我一直都相信人各有各的活法，用了十数年的时间给人卖命才爬到现在这个位置。可我没想到的是，转眼间，我又亲手将得到的所有付之一炬。  
因为就在几个小时之前，我刚杀死了我的新老板，那个只有二十出头，取代自己父亲位置的十足混蛋。

想到这儿我朝半开的车窗瞥了一眼，试图抑制内心再度翻涌的怒火。然后我将嘴角的烟蒂狠狠弹开，目送着它彻底淹没进灼烧飞扬的黄沙。

又过了数个小时，当干燥的沙土逐渐被沙滩取代暮色暗沉时，我终于将车停下出了车门。迎面拂来的，是不再粗糙狠辣却充满了湿润咸涩气味的海风。我又缓缓抽了根烟，活动了几下筋骨，便藏好枪支走向了屹立在这片沙滩之上的，唯一一幢看上去游客格外鲜少的酒馆。

南瓜&兔子是这所白木屋的名字，里边除了几个零零星星的散客，就只有一个勾着脑袋的调酒师坐在台前。我先在门外观察了片刻才推门走了过去。

“一扎黑啤。”我说着，不慌不忙地在吧台前安坐。

可是出乎我意料的，对面的人并没有对此作出任何反应。我不由得提高了音量，也许语气是有点不耐烦，毕竟我大半天的时间滴水未进，实在没什么耐性同人周旋。而这种不客气的方式也的确很奏效，那头顶着棕发的傻小子瞬间像受了惊似的，猛然扬起头对着我瞪圆了双眼。

他用那双彷如盛满海水的双眼，瞪了我很长一段时间。

一直瞪到我脊背发毛，生平第一次感到了阵阵强烈的不安，甚至不由自主地开始怀疑事情是不是已然败露，也许我的所有资料都已经张贴在了警方的通缉簿上大肆宣扬人尽皆知？

然后我想自己大概是在不经意间流露出了几许不自然，因为对面的人突然就回过了神，冲我热情地打起了招呼。我随口应了几句，端起酒杯，尽量不让自己显得心事重重。但是这个棕头发的矮个子显然不打算轻易放过我，反而十分大胆地挪到了我的跟前。

“第一次来？”他说。我咽了口酒，心下一番盘算。

“怎么？”

“生面孔，以前没在这儿见过你。不过说来奇怪，我倒觉得你似曾相识。你打哪儿来？”

“内华达。”

“噢！是什么风把你吹到这儿来？”

“…一些生意上的小事。”

“这样……不过我保证你来了这儿绝对不会后悔——沙滩，海水，阳光，哪一样都会叫人流连忘返。”

“我们那儿可不缺阳光。”

他听完这话咯咯笑出了声，而我放下酒杯朝他微微一笑，内心已经对他看似无意的试探下了结论。

他看起来像是那种刚刚成年还做着侦探梦的无知少年，一双眼睛满是藏都藏不住的热忱与跃跃欲试，身上也未携带任何武器，只会不停耍着嘴皮同我聊些无关痛痒的小事，试图从我嘴里套出什么破绽。而我一面从容不迫地回应着他，一面不动声色地观察周围的形势。然后就在我的警惕心逐渐放松的时候，酒馆里的另外一位顾客却突然起身，拿着钞票走向了柜台。  
我不清楚那人是不是他的帮手，我只是下意识地在他拉开抽屉的同时把手滑向了自己的口袋。

所幸的是，抽屉一目了然，里面除了一沓沓叠放整齐的钞票，并没有藏匿枪支。可是就在此时，他在我来不及收回视线之前却突然抬起了头，我只好扯扯嘴角坐直身子，注视着他在我的目光洗礼之下满面通红，行为举止愈发的不自然。

“你可以留着零钱。”我犹豫了片刻，慢慢起身掏出钞票，给了他一个更加明显的笑容。如果对方不主动动手，我也不是一个不讲道理的人。

“你不打算——你明天还会来吗？”他显然吃了一惊，大声冲我喊道，似乎根本没料到我撞破了他的心思却没有下手。

“当然，我还要在这儿待很长一段时间。”我回头打量了他片刻，语气尽量自然地说。

 

第二天日落时分，鬼使神差的，我再一次光顾了这家杵在沙滩边角的小酒馆。

他见到我时不免惊讶又兴奋，而我亦是如此。整个傍晚的时间度过得同昨天没什么差别，他问什么我便答什么，甚至于告诉了他我的名字。当然的，我对自己这种不明智的、变相供认不讳的行为既感到迟疑又困惑，我想也许是我突然对这样不同寻常的老鼠逗猫似的游戏上了瘾。毕竟对方还只是个乳臭未干的小子，我始终占有绝对的优势。因此就这样，我们两人各怀鬼胎心照不宣，居然建立起了一种相当诡异的关系。

我接连数天，在临近黄昏时驱车而至，在酒馆和那小子会面。我不仅慢慢得知了他的姓名，还更惊讶地发现他竟然真的是这家酒馆名正言顺的老板。而在最初的闲话聊完以后，他又主动教我调酒，不厌烦似的跟我没玩没了地聊起关于他的故事。说实话，我很喜欢听他谈那些旧事，他的经历跟我完全不同，听起来美好得令人向往不已，连声音涌进耳朵里都透着缕干净温柔的澄澈。而这种对我来说从未体验过的安逸生活，也让我逐渐养成了另一项新习惯。

在月光初升的时刻漫步沙滩。

我知道他总是会在这个时候趴在木屋窗前遥望我，常常一看就出了神。那让我时常觉得自己并不是孤身一人。而我对他到底在看些什么想些什么完全的没有头绪，我所做的也只是点燃纸烟，任由烟雾将那些理不清的纹路包绕的再模糊一些。

直到我几乎要遗忘掉自己的逃亡身份才赫然发觉，我已经在这个地方耗了整整一个月。

我没功夫去细想自己到底是犯了什么糊涂见了什么鬼，我只是在意识到这件事以后就立刻买了车漆将我的皮卡换了个色彩。

这就是我的人生，我必须时刻做好准备离开。不过就在我决意离开的前一晚，他却像是对我的意图有了察觉，行为举止大大一反常态。

 

那不是我第一次瞧见有人给自己往死里灌酒，却是第一次瞧见调酒师这么干。半个晚上过去，宾客散尽，他已经在我身边喝得东倒西歪。然而就在我以为他会这么彻底睡死过去的时候，他又不知道从哪儿来了力气，突然眯起眼拽着我冲向了门外。

然后他就那样，以一种滑稽的醉鬼姿态，可笑地扯着我的衣服爬上了皮卡后箱，大叫一声狠狠撞进我的怀抱，迎合着撩人的音乐没骨头似的胡乱扭动起来。到一曲完毕，依然没有消停下来的趋势。我叹了口气，揽住他的胳膊没来由地感到头痛欲裂。

“Charles，我要走了。”我清清楚楚地念了他的名字。这很有效，他一听到就立刻停止了扭动，像是猛然间清醒了过来。

“走？你要去哪儿？”他口吃不清地问道，仰起头望着我的双眼。

因为离得太近，以往那些被我刻意忽视的秘密来不及遮掩，轻易地闯入了我的视线。

我突然觉得这一刻他的表情倒是同初见时一模一样，活像一只鲜活的兔子，瞪圆了一双被酒气熏红的双眼。

我的心跳砰然加速，恍然发觉。

 

那天以后，我驱车向东，不眠不休地走了整整一天。

我选择了离开。

我以为这就是故事的终点。

 

可是两天之后，我绕了一大圈路，还是披着繁星和月光重新伫立在了那所木屋之前。

我看到里面除了他自己并没有其他任何人，而他此时正歪着头趴在台前，出神地望着角落里的一台画面闪烁的电视。那双总是比海水还要蓝上几分的眼睛，被垂下的发丝和烛台的光亮遮笼其间，更加让人看不真切。

我应该带他一起走。

我呼了口气，脑海里仅剩下这么一个念头，驱使我推开了那扇阻隔在我们之间的大门。

即使他不愿意做我的共犯，我也要带他一起离开。

雪白的风铃迎着我的举动叮叮作响，推拥着我径直走到了他的跟前，握紧双拳伸入了口袋。

 

“把钱全部交出来！”

我在举起手枪的一刹那，习惯性地开口说道。


	3. Honey Funny Bunny

如果按照常理推测，Erik对眼下这种场景早已司空见惯。他可以顺水推舟，干脆将这次无心之失转变成一场堂堂正正的抢劫。又或者他开口道歉，直接告诉那个完全呆掉的矮个子，其实这一切都只是意外，他刚才本来鼓足了勇气想要表白，只不过由于不发达的大脑一时犯蠢，才做出了这种中二少年一样的行为。

——然而承认这种事是绝对不可能的。Erik Lehnsherr理所当然地选择了前者。

“别傻站着！快把钱全交出来！”

他显然是个拥有职业操守的罪犯，始终秉持着做事一定要贯彻到底不能半途而废的基本法则，而不是单纯因为拉不下脸这种肤浅的理由才满面涨红地冲着酒馆老板怒吼。

Charles在这声如雷贯耳的吼叫里瑟缩了一下，才回过神一般战战兢兢地拉开了存放钱款的抽屉。

剧情本来不应该这样发展的。

他一面在Erik的瞪视下装着钞票，一面感到了内心无尽的悲哀。 

太惨了……他咬着嘴唇吸了下鼻子，视线逐渐模糊起来……

单身了整整二十六年还是个可悲的处男。好不容易遇上了一个长相身材全都火辣到爆的男人，以为会得到一场梦想中的完美性爱，却没想到对方只是觊觎他的钱财。也许这就是他作为一个有钱人的悲哀。只要是个有钱人，就不可能找到不为钱财和他真诚交往的另一半……

装着钱的人越想越觉得委屈，渐渐忍不住哭了出来。不到一会儿的功夫，这种可怜兮兮的抽泣就抑制不住地变成了嚎啕大哭，让面前的劫匪彻底慌了神。

噢上帝啊，瞧瞧他都做了什么！

Erik感觉自己钢铁般的心肠正在被Charles红着眼睛流泪的场面融成了一滩铁水，但是下边某处软塌塌的部位却立即无比坚硬地站了起来。

到此为止吧。

他的手心渐渐出了层汗，举着枪的胳膊微微发抖。

……或许现在把真相和盘托出还来得及，Charles会原谅他，这一切就像从没发生过……

Erik咽了口唾沫，艰难地张开了两片锋利的薄唇。

“现在为您插播一条本台刚刚收到的消息——”

就在这个时候，一个冷冰冰的女性嗓音却从吧台上正在播放新闻的小电视里传了出来。

“——根据目击者提供的最新情报，警方有理由相信，几日前犯下杀人罪行的Erik Lehnsherr，很有可能已经由内华达州逃到了西海岸附近，请市民们保持警惕，如果见到此人，请立即与警方联络。”

Erik保持着张大嘴巴的表情瞪视着仍旧在播放画面的小电视，那上面正展示着一张他的照片，泛着亮光的屏幕在周围的昏暗光线下格外刺眼。

Erik闭上嘴，把视线缓慢地移向了Charles，正巧撞上了对方瞠目结舌瞧着自己的样子。

完了。

Charles感觉自己刚刚因为震惊而止住的泪水又不受控制地流了出来。

“Erik——不，Lehnsherr先生！求求你了请别杀我！我什么都不会说的，请给我个机会，不管你提出什么要求！我一定会按照你的吩咐去做——”

 

Erik咬着牙，一手抓着几绺深棕色的头发，一只手握住枪支在对方往后撤开的时候从后脑重重顶回裆部。

Charles正在吸他。

他毫不犹豫地遵从了男人的要求，没有表现出一丝反抗，那根尺寸非常的阴茎已经将口水四溢的红唇撑开到了极限。在Erik的指导下，他学得很快，是个既听话又极具天赋的好学生，他已经学会了用牙齿避开性器表层，收缩喉管，几乎吃下了整整一根，Erik能看到自己的老二在进攻的时候如何在那张精致迷人的脸蛋上顶出一道饱满的弧度，也能看到对方由于使力吸啜退出的性器而在双颊汇聚而成的两道浅窝。

“手也别闲着，摸你自己。”

Erik又下了一道指令，冷淡的嗓音宛如一条火舌一样勒紧了Charles的脖子，他立刻颤抖着眼皮，把撑在Erik大腿上的两只手都探到身下解放出性器，在替Erik口交的同时跪在地板上自慰。但是他的动作实在是有些太快了，就像是早就在等待男人发号指令似的，显得有点急不可耐，使得男人几乎在瞬间就发现了他也早就硬了的秘密事实。

“操。”

Erik咒骂道，按压头颅前后抽插的动作进一步加大，直到耻毛不断贴住镶着星星雀斑的可爱鼻尖，那双宝石一样的蓝眼睛也跟着被逼出了几滴生理性的泪水，顺着委屈下垂的绯红眼角缓慢淌落，活像只可怜的兔子。更要命的是，兔子也在此时抬起了双眼，他目不斜视地紧盯着那张仿佛被神眷顾的，从各个角度来看都犹如刀刻般完美的面孔，在被操着嘴的同时拼命用双手套弄自己，近乎贪婪地汲取着埋藏在饱胀阴囊里的腥膻气息，直白的眼神似乎正直言不讳地向Erik表达着内心深处的真实想法——只有瞧着这个男人自慰，自己才能得到无上的快感。而Erik看向他的眼神，则像一个饥饿了好几天的野兽发现了迷途的猎物一样，两只晦暗深邃的绿眼睛闪着精光，迫不及待地要把他生吞活剥撕成碎片。

在这股充满了强烈征服欲的视觉冲击下，Charles很快便被击倒了，他的眼前开始发白，下身一阵痉挛，大脑几乎陷入进了一种神志不清的状态，彻底淹没在了射精所带来的剧烈快感中，那张红润的小嘴明明已经被狰狞的巨物塞得那么满，但是依然没能阻止住意乱情迷的呜咽和呻吟声从里面不停倾泻出来。

Erik在这个时候低吼着抽出了湿哒哒的阴茎，Charles刚才高潮时急速颤动的喉咙差点把他给吸出来。

“……瞧瞧你，那么淫荡，射得到处都是。”他喘着粗气尽量平复下躁动的情绪，握住依旧硬邦邦的老二拍打着Charles的脸颊恶劣地说道。

这种轻蔑又冷酷的语气成功地让跪倒在地的人抽泣了一声，他瞪着涣散的目光看向嘴边，除了拉开的裤链，对方依旧衣冠楚楚，那根尺寸惊人的性器正暴露在空气中怒气勃发地指着他，随着拍打的动作把他的半边侧脸都弄得黏腻不堪，而这种过于狎昵的亲密感甚至让他产生了一种想要再度把男人的阴茎给吃进嘴里的疯狂冲动，口水渐渐混合着前液从未曾闭合过的嘴巴里滴滴答答地流了出来，濡湿了整个下巴。

“舔干净。”Erik再度命令道，抓住Charles的后脑往下按压，Charles这才发觉自己刚才射出的精液全都弄到了男人布满肌肉的小腿上。  
他是个信守承诺的人，男人提出的一切要求他都会照做，不需要再重复第二遍。

于是Charles撑着地板弯下腰，颤颤巍巍地伸出舌头顺着光滑的肌肉线条舔上了Erik的小腿和脚面，直到将那些原本不该存在白色液体清理干净，才姿态驯服地直起身体，垂着脑袋等待着下一道命令。

Erik没有让他失望。

“做得很好……现在站起来，把衣服全部脱掉，转过身趴到吧台上。”沙哑又低沉的嗓音从头顶传了过来，炽烈地舔舐着他的每一寸肌肤。

Charles很快照做了，他按照吩咐脱光了身上的衣物，在一股愤怒又冷冽的复杂目光下一丝不挂地走向了吧台。一阵海风在此时勇猛地灌了进来，让他不由自主地打了个寒噤，霎时想起自己刚才几乎是幕天席地的给Erik来了一发口交，因为这间属于他的开在沙滩上的酒馆，根本完全的四面透风，窗户上连扇玻璃都没有。想到这儿，他的动作不由一顿，迟钝地犹豫不决了起来。

“怎么？”Erik用一种恶狠狠的口吻说道，紧握手枪竭力压下藏在心底的紧张感——他知道如果Charles现在后悔拒绝的话，自己根本没可能真的伤害他，他只能放他离开……

但是Charles只是咬着下唇摇了摇头，继续在男人火一样的视线下步履缓慢但坚定地走到了吧台跟前，撑着胳膊傻站在那儿。然后他感到那股视线正在一点一滴地沿着他的侧脸往下移动，它滑过颈肩，舔舐着乳头，逡巡在腰腹，直到最后一刻徘徊停留在臀部。

他有一个近乎完美的屁股，这是Charles唯一自信的一点。

没过多久，他感觉到了男人逐渐靠近的侵略气息，腰臀跟着覆盖上了一双燥热有力的大手。那双手刚开始似乎还带着胆怯和迟疑，像是捧着什么珍贵的稀世宝物一样，只是小心翼翼地握住了两团白皙的软肉未曾动弹，但是不知不觉间，这种温柔的抚摸改变了性质，渐渐变成了手法色情地恣意揉弄。一根坚硬粗长的柱体也在双手紧握住臀肉向外拉扯的时候挤入了他的两腿之间，不断蹭上去将隐秘的私处弄成湿淋淋的一片。

“我将要插进这里，”Erik舔上Charles的耳朵尖暗示性地说道，一只手握上再度挺立的性器快速帮他手淫，然后带着足够多的前液在破碎婉转的呻吟声中重新挨上了不断敏感收缩的后穴，“你想要我插进去是吗？”

“噢是的，是的是的！”Charles崩溃地喊道，两根修长的手指瞬间伴着话尾进入了他的体内。

“我不但要拿走你的钱，”Erik动作缓慢地开拓着，体会着穴肉挤压指腹的快感，“还要把你变成我的人，然后你就不得不和我一起离开这儿……”

他啃咬着面前的雪白后颈咄咄逼人地说道，但是没有得到任何回应，因为趴伏在他身下的小个子男人早已啜泣到无法发出一道完整的声音了。

 

Erik最终把那个顶着满头棕发的酒馆老板给带走了，在把他操晕之后，扛到了那辆刷着樱桃红亮漆的皮卡车上，干脆利落地绝尘而去。

他握着方向盘在马路上狂奔的时候设想过千百种对方醒过来后有可能会发生的场景，但最终变成现实的却是最简单的一种——他们又操了一次，在午夜里，把车直接停靠在路边，就像Charles曾经幻想过的那样，两个人抱在一起滚到皮卡后箱上玩了把车震。

“——谁都能带你走吗，用这种方法？”Erik埋在Charles体内纵横冲刺的时候狂躁愤怒地吼道，但是他没能听到任何回答，因为Charles在下一秒钟吻住了他。这是他们之间的第一个吻，望进他眼底的蓝眼睛坦率又潮湿，颜色纯粹到比星空还干净。

 

一个月后，Erik和Charles一起回到了南瓜&兔子，在Darkholme小姐的照管下，他们的酒馆看起来和之前并没有什么不同，依旧孤傲地伫立在公路和海水之间，美好得让每一位到访的游客都流连忘返。但是说实在的，Darkholme小姐并不是很想再次见到他的老板，特别是当他的老板已经被那个绿眼睛的火辣凯子给彻底带坏，不愿再趴着做白日梦，而是变成了能够随时随地旁若无人的发情的纵欲者的时候。 

“你为什么没有被逮捕呢？”她在再一次被迫加班之后愤愤不平地冲着Erik嚷道，刚刚才擦干净的酒杯被她重重地磕到了吧台上，今天晚上她的小男朋友恐怕又要独守空房了。

“因为那个混蛋，我曾经的老板，”Erik盯着手表上的时间说道，他正等着Charles收拾妥当，好载着他前往一家炙手可热的西餐馆，他已经托人提前订好了座，“在中了致命的一枪之后居然奇迹般的活了下来，而且，拜这次受伤所赐，医生在治疗他的时候还意外发现了一个肿瘤，所以……”Erik的话语停顿了一下，因为他看到Charles终于从后台走了过来，仍旧摆弄着他的领带。

“所以他决定既往不咎。而我，则以一颗真诚的心，感谢上帝以慈悲和善意引导我找到了Charles。准备好了吗？”

“我看起来怎么样？”Charles舔着嘴唇不确定地问道。

“噢，亲爱的，这完全是不必要的担心，你看上去简直棒极了。”

于是他们相视一笑，在Darkholme小姐气恼的瞪视下，步履从容地消失在这片浅白的沙滩。


End file.
